Falling
by craC craK belin
Summary: Akatsuki et Ruka se marient. Pendant ce temps Aido s'éffondre.OS


**Disclamer : pas à moi**

**Rating : K+ pour cause de relation entre hommes**

**Notes:héhé!! je reviens ici!! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!) j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque fiction avec du aidokain!! C'est trèèèès bien mes chers disciples! *kicked* hum...bref C'est du angst ... ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas écrit d'ou peut être l'explication au fait que ce ne soit pas super hyper mega bien!! haha! XD bref! j'espère que vous prendrez tout de même plaisir a lire et oui!! je l'avoue je hais kaname *kicked again* je sais pas il m'énerve...XD**

**bref...ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Falling**

Trop tard. C'était trop tard pensa Aidô. L'homme qu'il aimait se mariait. Akatsuki se mariait. Avec Ruka. C'était jour de fête. Après la guerre contre Ridô Kuran, Ruka et Akatsuki avaient ouvert les yeux sur leurs sentiments. Et Aidô avait assisté à ça impuissant.

Le pavillon de la lune avait été décorer pour l'occasion. Ruka était sublime dans sa robe de mousseline blanche. Aidô porta son masque de la bonne humeur, il dansa avec la mariée, taquina son cousin, fit des blagues. Fatigué très vite par ce faux-semblant il pris congé et rentra dans son domaine.

Les mois passèrent et Aidô n'en sortit pas. Il demanda à ce que ses domestiques refusent les invités, même s'il doutait d'en avoir. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans le bureau de son défunt père à travailler, lire de la paperasse,

Le manoir était à l'image d'Aidô : mort. Il avait fait enlevé toutes les photos, car la plupart représentait les deux cousins à un moment de leur existence. Il ne pouvait les voir sans sentir son cœur de briser un peu plus.

Un jour sa routine ennuyante fut cassé. Kuran Kaname lui rendit visite. Dans ses yeux la même lueur de désespoir brillait.

"Yuuki va se marier avec Zéro."

Impossible de savoir précisément comment mais ils se retrouvèrent à se consoler mutuellement corps à corps. La chair est faible et distrait l'esprit.

Kaname devint rapidement un visiteur régulier. Noyant leur peine dans le désir ils oubliaient momentanément le monde extérieur si cruel.

Aidô avait cessé de compter les jours. Et pourtant une fois alors que Kaname était là un visiteur inattendu se présenta : Akatsuki. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le mariage. Il s'éclipsa de la chambre se rhabilla convenablement et ferma la porte. Il ne fallait pas que _ça_ se sache.

Voir son cousin, qui semblait encore plus beau, réveilla quelque chose en Aidô. Mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

"J'étais inquiet. Tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles."

"J'ai beaucoup de travail." C'était un demi-mensonge. Kain hocha la tête. Il lui tendit un panier.

"Des cookies. Fait par Ruka. Pour te saluer. "(1) Aidô savait qu'il n y toucherais pas. Il enverrait un mot pour remercier.

"Au fait…tu ne saurais pas où est Kaname? Le mariage de Yuuki approche et elle s'inquiète des ses disparitions fréquentes…"

Il fut tenter de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre. Il se retint.

"Non je ne sais pas." Le mensonge lui brûla la gorge comme de l'acide.

Son cousin repartit, Hanabusa prit une décision. Il se dirigea vers la chambre. Kaname l'attendait assis, sa nudité caché sous les draps.

"On devrait arrêtez. Maitre Kaname."

Le brun se rapprocha de lui ressemblant à un félin en chasse.

"Voyons Aidô…Tu es assez fort pour me résister?"

Cette fois cela ressembla à un viol. Aidô essayait de se débattre de fuir l'emprise du sang-pur. Mais il n y arriva pas. A la fin Kaname le regarda dans les yeux en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

"Il faut rester sage…C'est ainsi que les jouets doivent être."

Une lueur de cruauté était apparu. La bile monta dans la gorge du blond. Il hocha la tête, conscient que résister serait plus douloureux.

Aidô savait qu'il tombait. Il était en pleine chute libre. Il attendait l'impact.

* * *

**(1) pour moi les vampires mangent des gateaux (voir la fête du vol 1 ou 2 je sais plus) donc c'est tout a fait plausible!!**

**et en plus je vous offre du RukaKain!! si c'est pas trop gentil ça!! han! vous êtes tous ravi!! (et du zéroYuuki parce qu'ils méritent de terminer ensemble!!! )**

**alors quelque chose à dire?? je sais déjà faut que j'arrête le angst!! XD**

**CraC**


End file.
